mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wody odrobinę
thumb|320px Wody odrobinę — piosenka z My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Better Together (seria 1) z odcinka Mój ogród koszmarów. Udostępniona w wersji angielskiej 8 listopada 2017 w aplikacji VOD Discovery Family GO. Wersja polska pojawiła się 6 stycznia 2018 na youtube'owym kanale Hasbro. Tekst (wersja polska) :Sparkle ::Zamieć odrobinę, sprządnij odrobinę ::Włóż w to serce i już wynik masz ::Bo rośliny rosną chętnie, gdy coś od siebie dasz! ::O! śmiech Hejka roślinki! Jak się macie? :rośliny ::Wody odrobinę, słońca odrobinę ::Włóż w to serce i już wynik masz ::Bo rośliny rosną chętnie, gdy coś od siebie dasz! :Sparkle ::Kwiatki małe i nieśmiałe, swoją miłość chcę wam dać ::I uśmiech dać! ::Dostaniesz i ty, dostaniesz ty też. ::I kilka kropel tutaj dam, pewnie chcesz :rośliny ::Wody odrobinę, słońca odrobinę ::Włóż w to serce i już wynik masz ::Bo rośliny rosną chętnie, gdy coś od siebie im dasz :Twilight Sparkle: O. Ty też? I ty?! No dobrze. Jeszcze? :solista 1 ::Wielkie dzięki za konewkę, ale więcej chcę :solista 2 ::Daj wody jeszcze trochę, błagam ::Podlej proszę mnie :Kaktus ::Będę twoim kumplem, zdradż sekrety wszystkie swe :Drzewo ::Kropelek kilka jeszcze daj ::Z spragnienia aż mnie ssie :solista 3 ::Proszę Twilight, wody daj ::Tak strasznie chce się pić :solista 4 ::Jeszcze ja poproszę! :solista 3 ::Ja dla wody pragnę żyć :rośliny ::Proszę Twilight więcej daj ::Woda to po prostu raj ::Nie bądż taka, leć pod kran ::I daj nam wody cały dzban ::w tle Tekst (wersja angielska) :Sparkle ::Give a little and you ::Get a little and you ::Care a little and it starts to show ::Growing things is easy ::If you just give it room to grow :Oh! laughs Well, hi there, little guys! How are you doing? :rośliny ::Give a little 'cause ya ::Care a little and ya ::Try a little and it starts to show ::Growing quick is easy when you just ::Get some room to grow :Sparkle ::Starting small but growing taller ::All ya need's a little love ::A little care ::A little for you, a little for you ::And maybe just a little more over there :rośliny ::Give a little 'cause ya ::Care a little and ya ::Tip a little and ya make it more ::Growing big is easy when you just ::Get a little bit more! :Twilight Sparkle: Ooh. You, too? And you? Well, okay. More? :solista 1 ::Gettin' a little isn't quite enough to satisfy :solista 2 ::I'd like a little more, please ::Can you help me? I'm a-dyin'! :Kaktus ::Please, I'll be your best friend ::You can tell me all your woes :Drzewo ::Shove over just a little bit ::I need some room to grow! :solista 3 ::Come on, Twilight, help me out ::I'm thirsty, I need love :solista 4 ::Over here, I need some :solista 3 ::Hey, bud, you don't gotta shove! :rośliny ::Help us, Twilight, we need more ::That's the water we adore ::Just a little extra taste ::Don't let a droplet go to waste ::under Kategoria:Piosenki z animowanych klipów Kategoria:Piosenki z serii internetowych